


AU: Officers Academy Minecraft Server

by Claudia (ShiningStarsSystem)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStarsSystem/pseuds/Claudia
Summary: Basically an AU texting Fic but with Minecraft chat. Slightly based off of that weird seteth says meme involving a minecraft server.Is not set in the futures... computers exist now and all they can do is minecraft pretty much.
Kudos: 5





	AU: Officers Academy Minecraft Server

**Author's Note:**

> Is not set in the future... computers exist now and all they can do is minecraft pretty much. idk world building for a funny meme-fic is dumb so don't question it.
> 
> SPOILERS FOR PART 1

FishyGirlFlayn joined the game

(Moderator) ProfessorByleth: Oh! Hey Flayn! Welcome to the server.

(Golden Deer) GoldenClaude: Actually, flayn was on yesterday. You were probably grading the tests at that time.

FishyGirlFlayn: Umm... I had actually spent all of the day yesterday building a palace. How do you catch fish in this game?

(Moderator) ProfessorByleth: Did nobody put you into one of the house teams yet? gimme a sec.

(Golden Deer) FishyGirlFlayn: Oh, do you need to use a fishing rod?

(Golden Deer) Hilda_Hilda: ya put a fishing rod in water.

(Golden Deer) FishyGirlFlayn: Thank you very much.

(Golden Deer) Hilda_Hilda: np :D

(Golden Deer) GoldenClaude: Flayn is the only person I've met who uses impeccable grammar when typing in minecraft.

(Golden Deer) xXLysitheaMageXx: Excuse me! Are you accusing me of using bad grammar in Minecraft: Java Edition.

(Golden Deer) NobleLorenz: I too, use proper grammar in this game.

(Moderator) ProfessorByleth: Guys it's kinda sad my grammar is worse than the youngest student in the school.

(Golden Deer) xXLysitheaMageXx: EXCUSE ME! I AM NOT THE YOUNGEST!

(Moderator) ProfessorByleth: No i was talking about flayn lol

(Moderator) ProfessorByleth: Flayn? Hello.

(Moderator) ProfessorByleth: FLAYN?

(Golden Deer) GoldenClaude: I think shes afk

(Golden Deer) FishyGirlFlayn: Nooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Moderator) ProfessorByleth: That was ominous.

(Golden Deer) FishyGirlFlayn: My house has been blown to smithereens.

(Golden Deer) GoldenClaude: Wait what!?

(Moderator) ProfessorByleth: Hold on gonna tp to you.

(Moderator) ProfessorByleth: Yeah Edelgard did it. I know she did.

(Golden Deer) xXLysitheaMageXx: Is she even on?

(Moderator) ProfessorByleth: No, Flayn, Claude, Hilda, Lorenz, Lysithea and Leonie are the only ones on today. Why is it only Golden Deer?

(Moderator) ProfessorByleth: Claude i left YOU in charge of inviting more people.

(Golden Deer) GoldenClaude: Umm... i was busy with work?

(Moderator) ProfessorByleth: Next time Edelgard is on i'm gonna do something to her.

(Golden Deer) Hilda_Hilda: seriously like wtf Edelgard thats no fun.

(Golden Deer) FishyGirlFlayn: What does wtf stand for?

(Moderator) ProfessorByleth: Hilda don't say it or i kick you.

(Golden Deer) Hilda_Hilda: It stands for What

(Golden Deer) Hilda_Hilda: the

(Golden Deer) Hilda_Hilda: Fuck

(Moderator) ProfessorByleth has kicked Hilda_Hilda for keep things clean around flayn or fuck off.

(Moderator) ProfessorByleth: Oops.

(Moderator) ProfessorByleth: Bad habit.

Hilda_Hilda joined the game.

(Moderator) ProfessorByleth: Flayn don't repeat that.

(Moderator) Anyhow, imma stay on until Edelgard gets on.

(Golden Deer) GoldenClaude: I feel like pranking someone, so i guess i'll be going now.

(Moderator) ProfessorByleth: claude please invite people to the server!

(Golden Deer) GoldenClaude: Flayn! There's fish in the Knight's Hall!

GoldenClaude left the game.

FishyGirlFlayn left the game.

(Moderator) ProfessorByleth: WAIT FLAYN NO

(Moderator) Darn too late. RIP flayn.

Flame_Emperor: joined the game.

(Golden Deer) xXLysitheaMageXx: lol we just met someone named flame emperor on a mission thats a funny coininedence.

(Black Eagles) Flame_Emperor: haha hilarious thats a coinidence haha

(Moderator) ProfessorByleth: EDELGARD DID YOU BLOW UP FLAYNS BASE?

(Black Eagles) Flame_Emperor: No.

(Moderator) ProfessorByleth: Than why is there a sign that says "Bow down to Edelgard"

(Black Eagles) Flame_Emperor: Someone framed me?

(Moderator) ProfessorByleth: I have a plugin that shows me who destroyed it and when.

_15 minutes later, after Byleth spends forever trying to use the fancy plugin._

(Moderator) ProfessorByleth: Ok it says that Edelgard did it in the middle of the night.

(Golden Deer) GoldenClaude: Edelgard left like 2 minutes ago.

(Moderator) ProfessorByleth: noooo

(Golden Deer) GoldenClaude: jk :P

(Black Eagles) Flame_Emperor: shit

(Moderator) ProfessorByleth has kicked GoldenClaude for being an annoying little sh*t.

(Moderator) ProfessorByleth has banned Flame_Emperor for being a jerk.

GoldenClaude joined the game.

(Moderator) ProfessorByleth: My work here is done. I'll unban Edelgard in a week.

ProfessorByleth left the game.

ProfessorByleth joined the game

(Moderator) ProfessorByleth: wait claude what did you do to flayn.

(Golden Deer) GoldenClaude: my wyvern was there and she licked flayn. Flayn is currently washing off.

(Golden Deer) GoldenClaude: good news though i was able to invite three more people.

FerdinandVonAegir has joined the game.

FerdinandVonAegir: It is I, FERDINAND VON AEGIR!

(Moderator) ProfessorByleth: Oh hey! Let me put you to black eagles rq...

(Black Eagles) FerdinandVonAegir: how do you move.

(Golden Deer) GoldenClaude: You press alt + f4

FerdinandVonAegir left the game.

(Moderator) ProfessorByleth: bravo claude. Did i tell you i had a mute plugin?

(Moderator) ProfessorByleth has muted GoldenClaude for 10 minutes.

(Moderator) ProfessorByleth: anyhow, i gtg grade some tests. Claude: try to Invite everyone plz

ProfessorByleth left the game.


End file.
